Broken
by samurai-swords-maid
Summary: Sango finds out miroku is in love with someone else...i was going for angst, i didnt get there. i think.


Broken One of the hardest things to do is watch the person you love, love someone else.  
  
Summary: Sango finds out Miroku is in love with someone else. Broken hearts take time to heal....  
  
Saph (me): hi there! So, you're here to read one of my songfics, eh? Good luck. I make my own songs. Well, I have nothing more to say. Here it is! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sango ran as fast as she could through the woods. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to hold them back. Sticks tore at her clothes as she tried to run from what she had just seen.  
  
I thought I was the one you loved,  
The one you cared most for,  
The one you would never leave.  
I guess not.  
  
She tripped and fell forwards, but didn't get up. She laid there, silent sobs shaking her body.  
Miroku of late had been very unhentai, and always seemed to be in his own world. And at nights, he always went off for "a walk". Alone. Sango had been worried that Naraku or some demon had possessed him, and followed him one night, in her armor.  
  
I cared so much for you  
I thought the feeling had been mutual,  
Thought we were in love  
But you were in love...with someone else.  
  
She had found him in a clearing, fireflies glowing softly around him. She hid in the shadows of the woods. Her mind had numbed at the scene before her. There was Miroku. But he had a woman in his arms, his chin on her head. The woman was seemed content in his arms. She had her arms wrapped around his waist, just as his were around hers. The woman was beautiful, and Sango knew that if Miroku had done anything perverted to her, they wouldn't look so content together.  
  
Saw you with her in your arms  
Saw you kiss her  
Saw you whisper in her ear  
As my heart broke within me.  
  
Tears sprung to Sango's eyes. Miroku was so involved with this woman; he hadn't even sensed her presence. The woman looked up at him.  
"Miroku...do you love me?" Sango barely heard her whisper. Miroku opened his eyes, and looked down at her, lovingly.  
"You know the answer to that." He said. The woman shook her head.  
"Iie (trans: in this case, "No!"), I don't! Tell me, Miroku! Do you love me?" she said, her eyes welling up. Miroku held her closer, and leaned down and whispered in her ear, just loud enough for Sango to hear,  
"Aishiteru (trans: I love you)."  
  
Heard you say you love her  
Don't try to deny it now.  
I saw it with my own two eyes  
Though my heart would not say it was true.  
  
Time stopped for Sango. Her heart skipped a beat, and probably many others. Her vision blurred with the tears she had been trying to hold back. She fell to her knees. Miroku heard it, and turned to the place she was standing, standing protectively in front of the woman...his lover.  
"Who goes there!" he had yelled. Sango appeared in front of them. Miroku put down his staff (thingy), eyes and mouth open. "Nani (trans: what [in this case, he's surprised to see Sango, not mad at her])...Sango.." he said. Tears streamed down her face, and she turned and ran, leaving only a glistening tears drop to show she had been there.  
  
You know you love her  
But I thought the one you wanted was me  
Never knew how it felt to have your heart broken  
That was until now.  
  
And now, here she lay, in the forest, crying. It had begun to rain. The raindrops mixed with her own tears as the scene replayed itself over and over in her head. Why her? Why did she have to go through so much? First have her brother controlled by Naraku, then have her village destroyed, and now this. Why did everything happen to her? She sat up, and curled herself into a ball, still crying brokenly.  
  
The truth is all I wanted to know  
But now I know it  
I'm not sure I want to.  
Why? You had my heart to fill or break, and you broke it.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut. Why? Why did he choose that woman, not Sango? Did he mean to break her heart? Did he want to hurt her?  
As her sobs slowly stopped, but her tears still remained, she sat up. She could hear the pounding of her- no, not her- houshi's (I spelled that wrong, huh?) on the ground as he called out her name. She didn't answer. Slowly, she lifted her katana, and unsheathed it.  
  
Broken hearts take time to heal,  
And the one you love it supposed to heal it.  
Would you have done it?  
Will you if you weren't already in love?  
  
She came to her decision. She lifted the katana up, and closed her eyes.  
"Miroku.." She whispered, rain and tears streaming down her face, and plunged the katana deep into her stomach. Soon, she began to lose her strength. As the world began to fade out, she whispered one last thing to the world, just as Miroku was nearing her.  
"Miroku....I love you." and then she was gone.  
  
Baby, I know broken hearts take time to heal,  
But I'm just not gonna give you the time to heal mine.  
I'm sayin' goodbye to the world,  
And goodbye to you to, love.  
  
Broken hearts take time to heal, but she wasn't gonna give Miroku time to do it.  
  
Goodbye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
saph: well, hi again! Ya made it through! I was going for angst, guess I didn't get there. ~sigh~ anyways, review! now! Click the purple/blue button thingy! Yeah! REVIEW!! 


End file.
